<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect Furniture by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088318">Perfect Furniture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Dehumanization, Human Furniture, Inflation, M/M, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Objectification, Permanent Body Modification, Piss Consuming, Piss Play, Sounding, Translated Fic, Underage - Freeform, belly inflation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober 2020<br/>Day 2: Sounding | Human Furniture</p><p>Slade Wilson is a very good craftsman and he creates amazing and unique furniture, to his great pleasure. Whether this furniture is made of flesh, or whether he has to break minds to create it is only a detail.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Robin/Deathstroke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect Furniture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styxamere/gifts">Styxamere</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080359">#2 - Parfait Mobilier</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styxamere/pseuds/Styxamere">Styxamere</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And here is the second fic.</p><p>Let me clarify in advance: much of what is written is not correct scientifically and medically speaking. In addition, it is fiction so above all do not do it at home, not without taking into account the real danger to health it possesses.</p><p>(Translator's note: This was done with the help of google translate, the online Collins French to English Dictionary, and half remembered lessons from highschool.<br/>Thank you for giving me the opportunity to do this anyway. </p><p>Also! Fun little bit of wordplay here: in French, the word for tap/faucet is ‘robinet’. So there’s a ‘robinet’ in Robin. Hehe XD)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Day 2: Human furniture | Sounding | </b>
  <strike>
    <b>Macro / micro</b>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slade straightened up slightly, retrieved the remote from his coffee table, and changed channels a dozen times until he came across a program that was if not interesting, at least not very mind-numbing. He put the remote back in place, just at waist level, then settled back into his sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every now and then his gaze drifted to the table in front of him, and a satisfied smile dawned on his lips. Slade hadn't trained many slaves, but every time he got down to it, the result lived up to his expectations. So when he picked up a rebellious, hyperactive, and belligerent little bird like no other, he decided to do it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin had been in his possession for a little over eight months now. The beginning had been rough, as evidenced by the many scars marbling the boy's back, rump, and limbs, but in the end the work paid off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Motionless, head bowed, rump turned towards him, Robin hadn't moved for weeks. His paralyzed muscles had started to atrophy and this is what Slade liked best: past the sharp pain of the body crying out for help, there remained only the dull, permanent ache of an indelible bodily modification.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Robin hadn't passed the point of no return yet, but it wouldn't be long now, and Slade was almost in a hurry to see it. To see the joints permanently locked in this position, the muscles too atrophied to ever be used again, Robin condemned to remain like that, a piece of furniture, an object, a piece of decoration. Maybe he would send him back to Batman when that happened ...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the meantime, he was still enjoying it a little. After another hour of watching TV, Slade suddenly straightened up, and the slave didn't even jump, what a good thing, the furniture was still. He approached Robin, stroked his upper thighs, then took the glass placed between the boy’s shoulder blades and directed it towards the small metal tap located in the boy’s ass. He turned on the said faucet and his glass quickly filled with what must have been punch, closed it, then settled back comfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had liked to be able to train the boy for this part. He had started slowly, pouring a little warm water into the boy's ass when he was washing him, just to get him used to the feeling. Obviously, Robin had struggled, and since Slade is not a patient man, he quickly took it to the next level. Enemas became a new banality in their daily lives, and Robin had unwillingly gotten used to being filled with fluid until his stomach was swollen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered a time when Slade had filled him so much that the boy looked like he had been pregnant. It had been such a delectable sight, that Slade had plugged him with one of his inflatable toys (to make sure nothing came out), and had him keep it all inside him for the entire day. Seeing the boy holding onto the walls with every step, gripping his stomach as his abdominal muscles contracted with the strain, and waddling to accommodate this new center of gravity had been a real pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the day, the slightest movement had made him cry in pain, and Robin had begged him on his knees to let him empty himself. Of course, it was an experience that they repeated very regularly, until the slave learned his place and he got used to having a round belly full of liquid to please his master. Then the game had changed a little bit ...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slade poured himself another glass of punch, and smiled, proud of himself, when the slave didn't make a sound. He was obviously gagged but that never stopped him from making monstrous noises. Getting Robin used to carrying alcohol inside him had been a certain experience too ...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin had </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed </span>
  </em>
  <span>until his vocal cords broke. Literally. He had struggled too, like hell, and Slade congratulated himself on having him tied up. He had continued to fill it despite the cries and pleas and he had left it there, tied to the table for three days before emptying it, rinsing it, and starting over. When he saw the result, he was perfectly satisfied with himself. After all, what could be better than a table with a cocktail dispenser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, really, Slade was very happy with himself. There was just one last detail to sort out and his new coffee table would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slade didn't often share his fantasies and fetishes. He couldn't stand being seen as 'sick' and was therefore forced to kill most of the people he opened up to on the subject. So he preferred to experiment on his slaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Robin arrived, the catheter had been the first instrument he had encountered. He had </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely not </span>
  </em>
  <span>liked it, but whatever. Keeping his slaves clean was a priority for Slade, and it was out of the question to interrupt his training sessions so that his properties could meet their natural needs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, even if the catheter still had a certain health utility, it would also serve to meet the perverse needs of the mercenary. Ever since Robin had served as his full-time table for a few weeks, the catheter he carried connected his bladder to a plastic bag that Slade changed every day. In addition, a slippery tube slipped through his esophagus to his stomach made him swallow the nutrients necessary for his survival without the boy being able to avoid it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was the whole point of the system: the urine bag and the nutrient bag were both on the same rack, functioning as a pendulum. The full nutrient bag was lower than the empty urine bag, so the boy had to empty his bladder and increase the weight of the urine bag for food. From now on, the two pockets would be linked together which would mean that they would fill and empty alternatively, and the boy would be forced to consume his own urine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just imagining Robin, the round belly of the cocktail present in his intestines and his urine sent straight into his stomach was enough to make Slade hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, his perversions were matched only by his cruelty, but when you had such an entertaining toy as Robin, and you were such a conscientious craftsman as Slade, then there was no reason not to create the perfect piece of furniture. And soon, very soon, Robin would be a cherished treasure of his collection.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed it, again feel free to let me know what you think about it (although there is no actual sex).</p><p>I love dehumanization, objectification, permanent and non-consensual body changes so I really enjoyed writing this ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>